


Mary-Anne: New Look

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Baby Sitters Club: Life Moments [16]
Category: The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: Clothes Shopping, Female Character of Color, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2021, Role Models, Slice of Life, female role models
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Mary-Anne goes to the store to decide what her own look will be.
Relationships: Mary Anne Spier & Sharon Porter Spier
Series: Baby Sitters Club: Life Moments [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856512
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2
Collections: Black Girl Magic in Fan Fiction!, Focus on Female Characters, MinorFandomFest, Platonic Relationships, The Chamber





	Mary-Anne: New Look

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Baby-Sitters Club. On top of the 2020 adaption still being quite a small fandom, this is part of my series of stories where I write a one-shot per episode per character in the club.

“Breathe.”

The excitement though honestly made catching her breath difficult as she looked in the mirror at herself after saying rapidly fast “There are so many things to consider though, such as budget and not looking like Stacey or Claudia style-wise. No worries on looking like Kristy because I’d never pull off that style of clothing.”

“Come on and breathe Mary-Anne. Your father gave you a rather nice budget for picking out new clothes, but I have faith you’ll make some very wise decisions.”

“You barely know me. Dawn…” Mary-Anne paused. “Well, Dawn’s my friend even though we’ve barely known each other.”

Dawn’s mother let out a laugh. “That’s completely alright, but your father is the one who suggested we take you shopping for new clothes didn’t he?”

“Yes. Thank you so much,” Mary-Anne spoke rapidly, her eyes darting back and forth.

After the conversation with her father, she’d not expected him to suggest she go out with Dawn’s mother. When she asked why he didn’t think of Kristy’s mother, he noted Kristy’s mother was quite busy herself, what with the wedding plans and the fact he knew despite the fact they didn’t often or ever discuss the matter that Kristy was still dealing with her personal disappointment in her father. She couldn’t in the back of her mind wonder if he didn’t also want her not dressing like Kristy in more boyish clothing.

Thinking about the matter, copying the styles of the other girls were out as none of the styles were her, not to mention the fact she didn’t want to rehash the argument about being more assertive. In the back of her mind, she wanted to showcase that she was indeed more assertive in regards to her personality, not to mention mature. Yet, the proper style didn’t seem to come to her which left her rather flummoxed.

“So…” Dawn’s mother placed her hands on her shoulders while Dawn waited on a chair fiddling with her phone. “What are you wanting to go for?”

“I don’t…”

“Well, we both know like your father does that you’ve not had the experience other girls do of getting to shop with their mothers, but often a mother will have this idea of what their daughter is looking for and will help find clothes matching that idea.”

“Not babyish. Something that’s a little more grown-up. Nothing overly bright and busy, nothing tomboyish, and nothing super refined. I’m not sure what that leaves.”

“That is a good question. What is your favorite thing to do?”

“Well, I don’t know what that is per se. I mean, I like learning and stuff, but my only hobby outside of school and hanging out with my friends is the babysitting club.”

“So, your business-minded? How about something along that lines that lets people know you mean business, but isn’t too adult to be threatening towards your peers and the kids you babysit. I’ve already had an idea.”

“Okay.”


End file.
